Worlds Collide: A Mickey Mouse Adventure!
by Xros-Hero
Summary: An adventure of really epic proportions. Mickey Mouse and his friends get thrust in the journey of a lifetime as they team up with the protagonists of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs through Frozen in order to restore the original endings and to stop a new threat.
1. Trouble begins with a capital 'M!

**Hey everyone! This is my new story. It's a full-on Disney crossover featuring Mickey Mouse and the protagonists of the Disney Animated Classics movies. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Worlds Collide: A Mickey Mouse Adventure!

Chapter 1: Trouble begins with a capital 'M'!

Have you heard about stories? Stories about a young fawn who became king of the forest? Maybe you heard about a girl with long blonde hair who dares to see the outside world? The fairest of them all perhaps? The beauty that tamed the beast? The boy who refuses to grow up? A mermaid princess who risked everything just to be with a human prince? The greatest mouse detective? A street urchin who found a magical lamp? An overly paranoid rooster who thought that the sky was falling? Maybe a young lion who became the new king of Pride Rock? I bet you know about the 9ft tall wrecker who wanted to prove that he could be a good guy? Yes, all of the stories have one thing in common; they are all extraordinary in their own way. Have you ever had the thought that these stories would actually come together at one point? Well, it is going to come true and the whole mess was because of a mouse. A mouse named Mickey.

* * *

The story began like no other day in the town of Mouseton. Mickey Mouse was walking, just minding his own business until he saw a very interesting item.

"Ooh! Shiny!" Mickey hollered.

Mickey immediately went inside of the warehouse and grabbed the item on his way in.

"What is this thing?" Mickey asked.

"That my dear boy is a toolbox." The manager replied.

"A toolbox. Is it a regular toolbox?" Mickey asked.

"Nope. This one is a special kind. It can transform into any item that you desire. You can call it the Magic Tool." The manager replied.

"The Magic Tool." Mickey said.

Then, Mickey pulled the manager by the collar.

"How much it is?" Mickey asked.

"5-500 bucks." The manager replied.

"500 bucks?! For this amazing thing?!" Mickey asked.

Mickey reached into his pocket.

"Fine. Just take my gum!" Mickey said.

Mickey handed the gum to the manger.

The manger gave a nervous glance.

"Thanks for the Magic Tool, sir." Mickey said.

"You look awfully familiar though." Mickey said.

"Thanks again!" Mickey hollered.

Mickey left the warehouse.

"Anytime, pal!" The manager hollered.

* * *

Then, a devilish grin came upon the manager's face.

"That little runt would believe just ABOUT anything!" The manger hollered.

The manager pulled the zipper on his costume and he reveals to be none other than Pete, Mickey's arch-nemesis.

"Mousey boy is in for a big surprise. Now time for phase two!" Pete hollered.

Pete snickered.

* * *

Mickey arrived at his house with loads of excitement.

"Pluto! I'm home!" Mickey hollered.

Pluto, Mickey's dog barked happily at his owner.

"Settle down, boy! I am happy to see you too!" Mickey hollered.

"I just got an amazing deal today. It's a toolbox!" Mickey said.

Pluto became confused.

"Not just any toolbox. A magic toolbox!" Mickey hollered.

"Before, I do some painting, let's watch some movies!" Mickey hollered.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Pluto hollered.

* * *

Mickey made some popcorn as he and Pluto spend a couple of hours watching some famous movies.

"Boy-o. Those people must be lucky. Having being turned into a Llama, searching for a lost city or family. Turning into a bear or frog. They all have cool adventures no doubt. Meanwhile, I'm just here, secretly wanting that." Mickey said.

Pluto looked at his owner in a very worried manner.

"Guess I shouldn't complain, right?" Mickey asked.

"Time for some painting." Mickey said.

* * *

Mickey headed down to his basement to do some painting.

"This one must take a lot of effort and dedication." Mickey said.

Mickey began sketching on the paper.

It took him a few hours, but he was nearly done.

"Whew! Almost done." Mickey said.

"I feel that something is missing." Mickey pondered.

"I know!" Mickey hollered.

"My lucky paintbrush!" Mickey hollered.

Mickey grabbed his lucky paintbrush.

Mickey painted as he sang himself a small tune.

Mickey fell asleep.

Afterwards, Mickey began to wake up.

"Huh?" Mickey asked.

Then, Mickey shoved the paint down by accident.

"No!" Mickey hollered.

Mickey immediately cleaned up the paint.

Then, some dark appeared on the picture.

"That's weird." Mickey thought.

Pluto came into the basement very wildly.

Pluto barked.

"What is it? What is it, boy?" Mickey asked.

Pluto moved frantically.

"Trouble? Upstairs?" Mickey asked.

Pluto nodded his head.

"Well, let's go then!" Mickey hollered.

* * *

Mickey grabbed his paintbrush as he and Pluto headed upstairs.

Mickey looked in horror as the movies faded away.

"They're all gone." Mickey asked.

Mickey and Pluto headed outside.

"Holy cheese." Mickey said.

"Yoo hoo, Mickey!" Minnie Mouse, Mickey's counterpart and girlfriend hollered.

"Minnie!" Mickey hollered.

"Things are looking bad, huh?" Minnie asked.

"Yeah. I noticed that." Mickey replied.

"What the heck is going on?!" Donald Duck, Mickey's best friend and somewhat second banana asked.

"Donald! Boy, I am glad you're here!" Mickey hollered.

Donald was steaming mad.

"You're dodging my question, Mick!" Donald shouted.

"Geez, calm down, Donald!" Daisy Duck, Donald's counterpart/girlfriend and Minnie's best friend hollered.

"Daisy!" Minnie hollered.

"Gawrsh. Did something happen?" Goofy Goof, Mickey's other best friend asked.

"It sure did, Goofy." Mickey replied.

Then, everything began to disappear.

"What the…?" Mickey asked.

"Everything's disappearing!" Donald hollered.

"Quick, guys! Run!" Mickey hollered.

Therefore, Mickey and his friends began to run.

"Wait! The Magic Tool!" Mickey hollered.

Then, Pluto was holding in his mouth.

"Thanks, boy!" Mickey hollered.

"Mickey!" Minnie shouted.

"Sorry!" Mickey hollered.

* * *

Therefore, the six friends continued running for their lives.

A vortex came swirling as it sucked Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto with it.

"Guys! No!" Mickey hollered.

Mickey gulped a little bit as jumped inside of the vortex. The vortex ended up taking Mickey as well.

* * *

"I knew that mouse was stupid. However, not THAT stupid. Looks like the entire gathering of wash-ups is beginning." Pete said.

Pete simply just snickered with pleasure.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	2. World's Finest! (Sort of!)

**Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter of Worlds Collide: A Mickey Mouse Adventure! The gathering of Disney protagonists is here! Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: World's finest! (Sort of!)

* * *

"Mickey. Your name is Mickey, right? It's time to get up, sleepyhead." A very sweet voice said.

Mickey began to wake up.

"My head…" Mickey said.

"R-Rapunzel?!" Mickey asked, in surprised.

Rapunzel smiled.

"Your hair! It's back to its original from!" Mickey hollered.

"Yeah. It is complicated. Even I don't know what's going on." Rapunzel said.

"Her husband, Flynn Rider?!" Mickey asked, in surprised.

"_Soon-to-be husband!_ Moreover, it is Eugene Fitzherbert." Eugene said.

"Anna and Elsa?!" Mickey asked, in surprised.

"Nice to meet you, Mickey!" Anna hollered.

"It's a pleasure, Mickey." Elsa said.

"Simba?! Also, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa?!" Mickey hollered.

"Great to see you again, Mickey." Simba said.

"You think he would have remembered us by now?" Timon asked.

"I mean for bug's sake, we were at his nightclub!" Timon hollered.

"He had a nightclub?" Pumbaa asked.

"Aladdin?!" Mickey asked, in surprised.

"At your service! Don't even know a familiar face when you one, Mick?" Aladdin asked.

"Wreck-It Ralph?!" Mickey asked, in surprise.

"You can just called me Ralph, buddy." Ralph replied.

"Wait. All of the protagonists of the famous stories?!" Mickey asked, in surprised.

"You catch on pretty good, mouse boy." Maggie the cow replied.

"I…I think that I'm going to faint…" Mickey said.

Mickey fainted.

"Mickey!" Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy hollered in unison.

"Oh bother. Did we do something wrong?" Winnie the Pooh asked, eating a bit of his honey.

"Nah. Not of the ordinary, buddy boy." Tigger replied.

"I-I hope that h-he's alright." Piglet stuttered.

* * *

Afterwards, Mickey once again regained consciousness.

"Don't scare me like that again, mister!" Minnie shouted.

"Gawrsh, Mick. You really need to take a big measure on things like this." Goofy said.

"Sorry. I thought that this was all of a dream." Mickey said.

"Apparently. This is no dream, fellow ally." Basil of Baker Street said.

"Please, do not freak out again. I can't stress that out." Basil said.

Basil brought a large chalkboard.

"Mickey, while you having your, um…moments, Basil and myself had made a diagram." Lewis explained.

"A diagram?" Bolt asked.

"Have to admit it. That is pretty neat." Peter Pan said.

Lewis began to slightly blush.

"These drawings show the different worlds that we lived in. It all goes accordingly by name." Basil said.

"I've never knew that there are so many different worlds." Ariel said.

"Is that a good thing?" Bernard asked.

"Ah, yes. Quite actually." Basil replied.

"However, there is a downside to it." Basil explained.

"A downside?" Kenai asked.

"All of our great chances of a bright future will cease to exist." Basil explained.

All of the heroes of the worlds began to gasp in shock.

"It can't be…" Rapunzel said.

"It just can't…" Belle said.

"I don't believe it." The Beast said.

"Actually, I think Basil might be on to something. All of us were taking during near the end of our adventures or after we defeated our enemies. Somehow, we don't even know what became of our respective events." Milo Thatch explained.

"Geez. Who brought in the nerd?" Llama Kuzco asked.

"So that's why my hair is still blonde." Rapunzel said.

"And that's why I still have the white streak in my hair." Anna said.

"The biggest possibility that I have is that our events have been altered." Basil explained.

"Altered?" Pinocchio asked.

"This is all too much for me." Bernard said.

Bernard fainted afterwards.

"Bernard? Bernard darling! You must get up! You must!" Miss Bianca hollered, shaking her soul mate.

"Our memories are still intact. Does this mean that we may lose that we have?" Tarzan asked.

"I was wondering about that too." Quasimodo said.

"It's quite possible. Considering that all of us came from different periods and worlds." Basil replied.

"In other words, our enemies might use this to their advantages." Basil continued.

"Our enemies?" Taran asked.

"Since our events have been altered, our foes may want to have a second round with us." Aladdin explained.

"Jafar mostly." Jasmine said.

"If Hades comes back, who knows what will happen?" Hercules asked.

Hercules stomped on his feet making everything shake.

"Easy there, Wonder boy." Megara said.

"Hold your horses, kid." Philoctetes said.

Pegasus became wildly confused.

"It's just a statement, horse." Phil said.

"Wait a minute. So, our worlds and everything in it will cease to exist?" Daisy asked.

"Pretty much." Thomas O'Malley replied.

"This is just insane!" Daisy shouted.

"My uncle can't come back alive. Can he?" Simba asked.

"Who knows?" Timon asked.

"Anything could happen since it's now altered." Nala explained.

"Elsa. Hans may come back to get his revenge." Anna explained.

"Yes. Since everything has changed, I feared for the worst." Elsa said.

"So, I may not exist?" Olaf asked.

"No! Don't think that, Olaf!" Anna hollered.

"Hey, he might be right though." Kristoff said.

"Whose side are you on, Kristoff?!" Anna asked, in a very frustrating manner.

"Oh my land. What's going to happened to us then?" Fix-It Felix, Jr. asked.

"I am not certain." Basil replied.

"Worlds go bye-bye?" Stitch asked.

"Yes. Worlds go bye-bye." Basil replied.

"Mouseton will be next." Mickey said.

"And Duckburg too." Donald said.

"Our worlds will just go away like cream pudding?!" Mushu asked, freaking out.

"Mushu, I think this is all just of a huge mistake." Mulan replied.

"Or, the things that we loved did not matter at all, am I right?" Mittens asked.

Mushu became somewhat shocked.

"Just kidding, lizard." Mittens said.

"Dragon! You're terrible at this, cat!" Mushu shouted.

"Wasn't trying to." Mittens said.

"Alright, settle down. Both of you." Bolt said.

"If that nightclub does not solve anything, then I don't know what will." Basil explained.

"This is nuts! We got to do something about this!" Lilo Pelekai hollered.

"If we worked hard and stand strong together, I'm sure that we'll find a way!" Tiana hollered.

"I like her! She's determined and has a great way to stand out!" Anna hollered.

"Our worlds will be erased if nothing is done." Jim Hawkins said.

"Absolutely." Aladar said.

"Will my honey be erased too?" Pooh asked.

"No way, Pooh." Piglet replied.

"I…I got a suggestion." Oliver the tabby kitten said.

"Oh? You do, young feline?" Basil asked.

"Come on now! Speak up!" Basil hollered.

"How about if we lived our moments again, everything will be restored?" Oliver asked.

"That is one swell idea! You are very smart, kid!" Dodger hollered, nudging Oliver.

"Oliver is right. We should at least try." Cinderella said.

"We have to protect the smiles of the world if it means necessary." Pocahontas said.

"If we want to see our restored lives again." Lady said.

"Agreed!" Mowgli hollered.

"That's right, pidge." Tramp said.

"Mama…" Dumbo said.

"Dumbo's already speaking and he's worried about his mom." Timothy Mouse said.

"Mama's has to be safe, Timmy." Dumbo said.

"So, if we jumped at the opportunity to bring our worlds back to its rightful place, everything will be okay, right?" Chicken Little asked.

"Right?" Chicken Little asked.

"It's hard to say, though." Kenai replied.

"According to we all do in the process." Jake said.

"I'm all better now. Thank you, Bianca." Bernard said.

"It won't be easy. Since the world's all screwed up, anything can just come and go." Sergeant Calhoun said.

"Ooh, my woman's getting feisty today!" Felix hollered.

"Uh, Felix buddy, I don't think that's it…" Ralph said.

"Rewriting history and setting things right, now that's an adventure!" Vanellope von Schweetz hollered.

"If we do that, then we'll figure out…" Rapunzel said.

"Who the real threat is!" Rapunzel and Anna hollered in unison.

"See? We do have more in common besides our age." Anna said.

"I know!" Rapunzel hollered.

"Can you excuse us for a minute?" Minnie asked.

"Of course!" Basil replied.

* * *

The six friends went to spaced themselves away from the heroes.

"This is really terrible. There must be something that we can do." Minnie whispered.

"I know. Those guys need our help in order to fight this." Daisy whispered.

"Gawrsh. We can't abandon them at their time at need." Goofy whispered.

"Is everything okay?" Arthur asked.

"No need to worry!" Minnie replied.

"Take your time!" Merlin hollered.

"This is my fault." Mickey thought.

"Mickey, you don't have something to do with this, do you?" Donald asked.

"N-No! Don't be crazy, Donald!" Mickey lied.

Mickey laughed sheepishly as Donald began to become suspicious of his best friend.

* * *

"We may have a traitor in our ranks. But, let's not worried about that now." Basil said.

"We need someone who is super brave to help us." Dr. Dawson said.

"Someone like…" Eilowny said.

"Mickey!" Jiminy Cricket hollered.

"Mickey? M-Me?" Mickey asked.

"Who else?" Alice asked.

"Come on, Mickey! You're the only one who can guide us!" Rapunzel hollered.

"You're our key, Mickey!" Pinocchio hollered.

"K-Key?" Mickey asked.

"About it, chap?" Robin Hood asked.

"We could really use your help, Mick." Thomas said.

"Please, Mickey?" Anna asked.

"We trust you." Ralph said.

"O-Okay. I will do my best." Mickey said.

"Here. You might need this." Robin Hood said.

"Why do I need my master's hat?" Mickey asked.

"You just do." Robin Hood replied.

"If we're going to do this, we have to work together in order to make things right again." Mickey said.

"No problem, mouse!" Eugene said.

"We need a plan?" Mickey said.

"A plan?" Donald asked.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	3. Assemble! (Protagonist style!)

**Hey everyone! Here is the third chapter of Worlds Collide: A Mickey Mouse Adventure! Mickey decides to divided the entire group into teams. At the order they originally came in. Hope you enjoyed it. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Assemble! (Protagonist style!)

* * *

"I wondered how we're going to do this." Mickey pondered.

"Something on your mind, Mickey?" Belle asked.

"No, no. Just getting there." Mickey replied.

Mickey walked around in circles.

Mickey then thought of a great idea.

"I got it!" Mickey hollered.

"What?" Simba asked.

"Let's divide the entire posse into teams. At the order they originally came into." Mickey replied.

"That makes sense." Donald said.

* * *

"First, we'll start with…Snow White, Pinocchio, Jiminy, Dumbo, Timothy and Bambi." Mickey said.

"Ooh! Good choice, Mickey!" Snow White hollered.

"Golly! I love it already!" Pinocchio hollered.

"I know!" Bambi hollered.

"You sure a have very clever mind, Mickey." Jiminy said.

"Oh gosh.." Mickey said.

"This is going to be fun!" Dumbo hollered.

"But, Snow, I think that you'll be best suited for the support group, knowing that you can't fight and all." Mickey explained.

"Oh, dear." Snow White said.

"I am afraid that he's right, princess. It's for the best." Doc said.

"So, whatever happens, you have to avoided getting poisoned." Grumpy said.

"I'll try my best. I would be honored to help out in the sidelines, Mickey." Snow White said.

* * *

"I'll be going with team A. Team B will be Jose, Panchito, Mr. Toad, Ichabod and Cinderella." Mickey explained.

"Marvelous!" Mr. Toad hollered.

"Splendid!" Cinderella hollered.

"What a great match that we have!" Ichabod hollered.

"Donald, can I ask a favor from you?" Mickey asked.

"Sure, Mickey." Donald replied.

"Can you tag along with them? You know, just to be safe?" Mickey asked.

"Well, I don't know…" Donald replied.

"I'm begging you, pal!" Mickey hollered.

"C'mon, amigo! It would be like old times again!" Panchito hollered, glopping Donald.

"The Three Caballeros! Reunited! We can't do this without you, Donald!" Jose hollered.

"Oh alright…" Donald said.

"I guess one more ride with my other two best buddies wouldn't hurt…" Donald said.

"Great! Have a cigarette, my friend!" Jose hollered.

"No, I shouldn't…" Donald said.

Jose immediately put a cigarette into Donald's bill.

Donald began to cough up smoke.

"Ach! The burn!" Donald hollered.

* * *

"Team C will be consisted of Alice, Peter Pan, Lady, Tramp, Aurora, Pongo, Perdita, Arthur, Merlin, Mowgli and Baloo." Mickey explained.

"I could get used to it." Peter said.

"So can I." Pongo said.

"This is going to be great!" Mowgli hollered.

"We're going to have a swinging of a good time!" Baloo hollered.

"Minnie would be joining you." Mickey said.

"Me?" Minnie asked.

"Aurora, you may want to sit this one out too. Sorry." Mickey said.

"That's alright, Mickey. I think that I know what's going to happened anyway." Aurora said.

"I'll take your place, Aurora." Prince Phillip said.

"You will, Phillip?" Aurora asked.

* * *

"For team D will be formed of O'Malley, RH, Pooh Bear, Bernard, Bianca, Tod and Copper." Mickey explained.

"Well, there's no doubt that will disappoint." Thomas said.

"I agreed." Bernard said.

"It would be like the old days again, Copper!" Tod hollered.

"You're right about that, Tod!" Copper hollered.

"Gwarsh, I'll tag along." Goofy said.

* * *

"For team E will be Taran, Eilowny, Basil, Dr. Dawson, Oliver, Dodger, Ariel and Jake. Bernard and Bianca will join after the mishap in Devil's Bayou." Mickey hollered.

"Sounds good, mate." Jake said.

"Eilowny…" Mickey said.

"I understand, Mickey." Eilowny said.

"I love the line-up already." Ariel said.

"Me too!" Oliver hollered.

"A fine choice indeed." Basil said.

"I will go with them." Daisy said.

"You sure, Daisy?" Mickey asked.

"Of course." Daisy replied.

* * *

"For team F will be Belle, Beast, Aladdin, Genie, Jasmine, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Pocahontas, Quasimodo, Hercules, Phil, Meg, Pegasus, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee and Tarzan." Mickey explained.

"Well, alright!" Aladdin hollered.

"How awesome is that?!" Hercules asked, being excited.

"Totally!" Simba hollered.

"The group idea is really a good idea." Quasimodo said.

"A _fantastic_ idea!" Genie hollered.

* * *

"Team G will be Aladar, Kuzco, Pacha, Milo, Stitch, Lilo and Jim." Mickey explained.

"Great idea." Pacha said.

"No! This line-up is so lame!" Kuzco shouted.

"Ah, don't be such a baby!" Aladar hollered.

"Yeah! What he said!" Milo hollered.

"Burn!" Stitch and Lilo hollered in unison.

* * *

"Team H will be Kenai, Koda, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Chicken Little, Abby, Runt and Fish." Mickey explained.

"Yes! I get to be with Chicken Little!" Abby hollered, pumping her fist into the air.

Everyone else became rather shocked.

"Abby…" Chicken Little said.

"Are you okay, Abby?" Runt asked.

"I mean, if that's a good thing, right?" Abby asked.

"Yay! This is going to be fun!" Grace hollered.

"I knew that you would agree, Grace!" Maggie hollered.

"The sooner that we fixed everything, the better." Mrs. Calloway said.

"Ah, quit being such a party pooper, Mrs. C!" Maggie hollered.

"Sounds like I get to have more adventures with Kenai!" Koda hollered.

"You're right about, Koda." Kenai said.

Pluto jumped at Mickey.

"Of course you can go, pal!" Mickey hollered.

* * *

"Team I is Lewis, Wilbur, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Tiana, Naveen, Louis and Ray." Mickey explained.

"Good enough." Wilbur said.

"I think that we might actually have a chance." Lewis said.

"Let's work hard for our respective worlds!" Tiana hollered.

"Let's stand together!" Louis hollered.

"Ah yeah! I get to restored things with my hero, Bolt!" Rhino hollered.

"Sounds like Rhino is excited." Bolt said.

"You think?" Mittens asked.

* * *

"Lastly, for team J…" Mickey said.

"Okay, seriously? What's with the letters in the group?" Ralph asked.

"It means we'll know who we go with." Elsa replied.

"Oh, right. Of course." Ralph said, blushing.

Elsa simply just smiled.

"Ralph? You okay?" Vanellope asked.

"Are you getting the honey glows too, Ralph?" Felix asked.

"This is getting a little bit weird. Even for Elsa's case." Anna said.

"Now, without any more interruptions, for team J will be Rapunzel, Flynn or rather Eugene, Pascal, Maximus, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Sergeant Calhoun, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven." Mickey explained.

"Well, if that's the case, let's bring some order!" Calhoun hollered.

"Ooh! That's my woman!" Felix hollered.

"Yes! Yes! I am so excited! Aren't you, Eugene?" Rapunzel asked.

"Y-Yeah. Just about." Eugene replied.

Pascal looked at Eugene in a very amusing manner.

"Pooh, you and the others may want to come with them afterwards." Mickey explained.

"For another route of honey?" Pooh asked.

"No! In case if anything else goes WRONG!" Rabbit shouted.

"I get to experienced summer again!" Olaf hollered.

* * *

"So, are we in agreement?" Mickey asked.

"Sounds like it." Bolt replied.

"We're the only ones that can restore the worlds back in order." Simba said.

"With our brave leader is who in fact a mouse!" Rapunzel hollered.

"I don't know about that." Mickey said.

"If only we had a clue…" Mickey pondered.

"A clue?" Anna asked.

"On how we can accomplish everything at hand…" Mickey replied.

* * *

Then, Mickey noticed the Magic Tool in his hand.

"Right. I almost forgot about this thing." Mickey said.

"The Magic Tool." Mickey said.

"Is it a device?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." Mickey replied.

"What is the Magic Tool capable of?" Mickey asked.

"I guess we'll find out eventually." Aladdin replied.

* * *

Mickey drew up a map, as numerous portals appeared.

"Let's go to numerous territories, guys!" Mickey hollered.

"Right!" The heroes hollered in unison.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


End file.
